


В финале Вонг умрет

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бета: daana, Erica vagans</p>
            </blockquote>





	В финале Вонг умрет

  
_Большинство людей ошибочно полагают, будто в этом состязании их отделяют от финиша лишь два-три шага. В действительности же,  
чтобы добраться до финиша, необходимо преодолеть бесконечно много этапов, и каждый последующий этап длиннее предыдущего._

Л. Кэрролл. Что Черепаха сказала Ахиллу?

1\.   
Что ты с ним ни делай, полковник Николас Вонг все равно умирает. В нескольких десятках метров над его головой, заглушаемый ревом пропеллера, раскрывается штурмовой доминатор. Облегченная термопластиковая конструкция позволяет легко удерживать его в руках даже сидя в проеме, на одном колене. Рутаганда видел это уже тысячу раз. Николас выбрасывает руку с револьвером. Палец японца жмет на спусковой крючок, и ультрамариновый луч за долю секунды размечает кратчайшую дистанцию от дула до тела, следом идет поляризованная волна. Вертолет в последний момент потряхивает, поэтому эпицентр поражения — не голова, а правая часть грудной клетки. Попади волна на несколько сантиметров правее, в плечевой сустав — Николасу бы просто оторвало руку. Мгновенно вскипающий в теле белок мешает ему выстрелить с привычной меткостью. Должно быть, последнее, что чувствует Николас — нестерпимый жар и удивление от того, что промахнулся с нескольких шагов. Его мозг вряд ли верит, что правой кисти у тела больше нет, поэтому до последнего момента своей жизни — то есть, до следующей секунды — Николас считает себя целым. Потом химическая реакция доходит до хребта и расходится сразу в две стороны. Кости, мышцы и кожа лопаются с такой силой, что разрывают даже плотный военный мундир. Все, что удается сохранить от верхней половины полковника Николаса Вонга в этот раз — кусок длинноволосого скальпа и кисть.  
Рутаганда уже пытался: предлагать ему сбегать еще в самом начале вечера; бросаться вперед, накрывая его своим телом; не прилетать на крышу правительственного комплекса; застрелить японского снайпера раньше; рассказывать всю правду; лгать в глаза; заставлять его смещаться под прикрытие лопасти вертолета, молча подходя ближе, и так далее. Он добился выдающегося результата.   
Пары выступающих над прожарившейся талией позвонков.  
Что-то пошло не так гораздо раньше, не в первый — и уже даже не в сотый раз думает Рутаганда, готовясь снова как-нибудь умереть, чтобы опять проснуться на окраинах Нью-Бангкока от резкого, свистящего звука, с которым хлыст рассекает воздух перед тем, как оставить новую отметину на теле пленного японца. В этот раз он позволяет пленному сбежать. Какая, в сущности, разница.

2\.   
Что ты с ним ни делай, руандийский наемник Десмонд Рутаганда упрямо ползет на кладбище. Его убивает Когами Синья вместе с подоспевшим десантом; в угнанный бронетранспортер врезается противотанковая ракета, сброшенная с воздуха; он мечется в смертельной горячке от заражения крови; он спивается за несколько недель и, стреляя по чайкам, нечаянно попадает в угол обитой железом балки — отрикошетившая девятимиллиметровая пуля входит прямо в глаз.  
Доводивший до смерти десятки подопечных, Макисима впервые растерян: у него не выходит наоборот, хотя казалось бы, что может быть проще. Вовремя заложенные страницы, подчеркнутые цитаты, отражения в зеркалах, сны, птичьи перья, знамения в облаках, обрывки радиотрансляций.   
Рутаганда до смешного суеверен и настолько же непоправимо слеп, ходячая помесь человека с носорогом, разгоняющийся до предельно допустимой скорости в городе — но не видящий дальше своего огромного мясистого носа.   
Заложив руки за спину, призрак мертвеца наблюдает за тем, как чернокожий безумец с яростной ухмылкой взрывает себя вместе с платформой, на которой его попытались обездвижить, и чувствует себя Ахиллесом, неожиданно осознавшим свою патологическую неспособность обогнать крошечное земноводное, потому что однажды самонадеянно дал черепахе десять метров форы. Эту зеноновскую апорию опровергали лучшие умы человечества — Аристотель, Гоббс, Декарт, Лейбниц, Милль, Рассел — и только теперь Макисима понимает, что заставляло каждого из них вкладывать такое количество усилий в решение неловкого, грубого парадокса.   
Знание означает узнавание, для узнавания необходимо предшествующее знание, которому требуется узнавание… именно поэтому Ахиллес обречен.

3\.   
Что ты с этим ни делай, бывший инспектор Синья Когами все равно застрелит преступника Сёго Макисиму.   
Закон жанра суров, но это закон. 

4.  
Среди тысячелетних развалин Ангкор-Вата, глядя на мальчишку, не справившегося с отдачей Калашникова и выпустившего очередь поверх мишени, Когами представляет себе осечку.

5\.   
Для этого Когами представляет себе, что плотного, протяженного в пространстве и устойчивого во времени мира не существует, потому что он существует только до тех пор, пока представляется Когами таковым.

6.  
Представляет, что порох в одном из патронов, двадцать лет провалявшихся в коробке письменного стола, непоправимо отсырел. Стреляя, он уже знает, куда войдет пуля: строго в затылок. Он специально поднял руку повыше, хотя до этого целился в спину.   
Он помнит историю про Горгону, превратившуюся в камень от собственного отражения, и больше никогда не хочет видеть этого лица. В глубине души он уже, конечно, решил, что поздно. Вокруг стоит такая тишина, как будто все машины большого города в одночасье остановились. Сердце пропускает удар, палец удобно лежит на спусковом крючке, полукилограммовый револьвер немного оттягивает вниз влажную от пота ладонь. Набухшая от крови грязно-серая ткань реглана облепляет до того острые лопатки, что того и гляди порвется.   
За мгновение до выстрела, когда палец уже не остановить, Когами осознает, что стреляет в живого человека.   
Раздается оглушительно громкий щелчок. 

7.  
Макисима вздрагивает, как будто невидимая пуля все-таки вылетела из ствола, и кажется: сейчас упадет. Покачнувшись, он остается стоять на коленях и медленно, не до конца уверенный в своих ощущениях, поворачивает голову.   
Стылый февральский ветер швыряет волосы в глаза, но от земли, от сосен, от лилово-шмальтовых туч почему-то пахнет весной.  
— Представь себе, — тихо говорит Когами, — война, а на нее никто не пошел.


End file.
